Bella and Atticus The mists of Ravenwood
by Generalhyna
Summary: Sequal to Cherry and Bella Ghosts of maple wood. When Atticus and Bella drove on there way to a writers convention for Bella, they find themselves tangled in a mystery when a raven made of fog and shadows crossed there path, they must soon solve the mystery of the strange raven and rescue a little boy they befriended before the raven could strike again...on the innocents.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Feels a bit I am jumping the gun on new stories but I had to do this as a sequel to maple creek once its done.

This time its Atticus turn to team up with Bella…in away to stop a bigger part of the cult that isn't limited to just the preacher.

Anyway, I own only Bella and the plot as Atticus belongs to Perkygoth14

 **Chapter 1: the abandoned Van and little boy**

the camera goes over a forest of a forest park as it shows a tall oak tree…however there is more to the tree then what was shown as it goes inside it…it looked more like a room that was a blood red color and skulls on the wooden parts of the wall as a rat sniffed a skull that had branches poking through it as it soon ran away as a figure, a young women ran up the wooden steps like she was trying to get away panicked and in fear as she soon sawed a exit as she sawed it slowly try to close as she gave a strong leap and fell, her pals scrapped but still alive as she managed to dodge the closing door as she panted and looked down and sawed a pink butterfly necklace as she grabbed it and held it close as behind her a dark smoke collected behind her…forming a raven and grabbed her.

(On the road in a forest)

"Thanks again for this Atticus" said Bella as she and Atticus were driving down the road called "Redwood highway" to a Writers Convention as Atticus looked at her and gave a small smile "Your welcome, it sounds like fun, though I wish Mo, Cherry and Patch can join" he said sad that his girlfreind, friend and puppy couldn't join due to various reasons.

Patch had a class reunion he needed to go to for puppy school, Cherry and Mo both had a family reunions they needed to go to, leaving him to have to take Bella to her convention, he didn't mind Atticus admitted he was glad to get to know Bella better since before it was serious during the time in maple creek, but now they have a chance to learn.

"Shame, but they are people and you cant always be together 24/24, besides you get to know *becomes Hercules (One Piece) as he leans on Atticus* this cutie better" he said as Atticus chuckled as he gently pushed off "please don't distract me you goofy toon" he said _'it really has been two months since Cherry saved Bella and then helped her in maple creek, I have to admit Bella really is a cool person…though a little weird emotionally'_ he thought as he watched the pudgy beetle like hero rub his cape as he adjusted the seat a bit "Seesh not used to how big some of my forms are" he said supposedly making a face "well, give it time, and you seem to be doing ok, even when you became Crump as Nightmare penguin" he said.

But before Heracules could respond a black fog that looked like a raven cawing as Atticus swerved as Hercules panicked and grabbed his hands and the wheel "I already been in one car accident I don't want to be in another Atticus'n" he said as they got the car straighten up surprised however he sawed a trailer he stopped the car seeing a broken and abandoned trailer "What on earth was that?" he said as he looked and sawed Heracules still holding onto the wheel and his hands and squeezing them. It didn't hurt because of his super strength but he hured the Borin archapelo survivor breathing in a panic.

"Bella…Bella, calm down we didn't crash were ok" he said worried as Hercules cried "I don't want to be another Car accident, I lost my real mom and unborn brother, I don't care if your invulnerable Atticus'n due to your super strength I don't want it to happen again, to many bad memories" he said as Atticus grew sad at this tidbit of info as he gently freed his hands and wrapped his arms around the survivor.

"Shhhh, its ok I didn't crash its ok, see" he gestured outside as Hercules sniffled up the tears breathing as he sawed they were ok and calmed down "*Sniffs* thanks Atticus'n, but what was that? it looked like a raven made of smoke" he said as Atticus looked at the trailer "I don't know, but something weird is happening, and come on we need to figure it out" he said stepping out as Hercules sighed "shame, looks like I am gonna miss my convention" he said as he unbuckled and tried to get out but his belly got in the way "Oooh, never try to be someone so stocky" he said as Atticus shook his head "then swap to be something smaller or thinner" he said as Hercules became Bella again as she smiled "right" she said sheepishly however she and Atticus got serious and worried as they sawed the mobile home.

It was in ruins "What on earth happened here?" wondered Atticus as Bella grew concerned as she bended down looking at all the fallen stuff "I have no idea, the Mobil home didn't crash because look *Points to the front* the front part didn't crunch or is slammed on a pole* and *sees the roof* Atticus look claw marks" she said looking up and around at the various stuff tossed all over "something happened, something that attacked the van…I have a bad feeling it involves the raven cloud we sawed" he said as Bella pulled out a blank journal and wrote something down.

"I was saving this blank journal for stories, but it looks like we got a mystery to solve Atty, a first one with you and me" she said as Atticus nodded "I'll say" he said as Bella closed her journal and sawed a rag pile near the trailer and took it off and sawed a flare and a first aid box that had a lock.

"Better take the flare, Atticus I founded a locked First aid box so we need to find the key" she said as Atticus nodded "got it, come on I see a purse near a entrance to a park" he said as the two some walked up to the entrance.

On the sides were a wooden fence carved from red wood were two ravens in fight there wings opened up, and the front were carved in wood with a raven on top with a sign that said "Ravenwood Redwood carving heritage park"

"Strange I never hured of the place" said Atticus "It must be new, or a bit out of the way" said Bella as her eyes caught on the raven on the left and got confused "Huh?" she wondered as she touched it as it seemed to fade and return into looking like a raven in flight "Atticus did you see that?" she asked as Atticus looked at her "sawed what?" he asked confusing Bella _'why cant Atticus see it?'_ she wondered as atticus bended down near the fallen purse "Bella check this out, he said as Bella went up to Atticus who was shifting through the fallen purse items as he picked up something.

It was a photo of a young boy no older then 6, with short messy brown hair, dressed in a blue hoodie with a picture of a rocket on the breast pocket, fair skin and a necklace of a rocket ship hugging a build a bear teddy with a similar hoodie with a little moon hair clip in its hair as he smiled and hugged it as there were words

"Sammie, my little astronaut" there was a little boy in that mobile home, I hope he is ok, but what do you think happened to him?" said Bella reading the photo and becoming Pesche (Bleach) to reflect his feelings as atticus gave him the photo as he pocket it in hammer space "I don't know but this stinks of fowl play" he said as Peche then picked up the wallet and pulled out a drivers license "Monica Stevensin, age 19…other stuff, other stuff, guys I think this must be the kiddos sister" he said as Atticus looked "she must be and hold on I see something shinny" he said bending down as he picked up a set of keys "founded the keys, come on lets see if we can find any clues in the mobile home" he said as Pesche nodded as the two walked over to the mobile home and unlocked it as they stepped in.

"what a mess, said Pesche becoming Buggy the clown but lacked his cape and hat and his hair was tied in a long pony tail as as Atticus gently took Bella/Buggys journal and took note of the inside of the trailer "I know, it looks like a quake hit it" he said as the Clown pirate sawed a downed picture frame as he carefully flipped it up careful of the glass as he sawed a picture of Sammie, the young girl Monica, an adult version of Monica and a young adult, Monica had on the blue butterfly pendent rounder neck as Sammi had his space ship pendent as the Adult male had a arm around his wife as his wife hugged her children.

"Nicoli and his precious treasures" he read as he smiled "Aww atticus look its like you, Darla and your parents" he said as Atticus looked and smiled "it is sweet…*Frowns* but worrisome because they are gone and there place is a wreck" he said as Buggy pocketed it "let lets explore around and see if we can find some clues" he said as the two nodded as Buggy looked behind the dresser and sawed what could be the keys to the first aid box 'the first aid box keys but I cant reach them…there must be a way?' he thought looking down and seeing a toy fishing rod as he got an idea.

With Atticus he sawed on the other side a suitcase covering a door and got curious as he pushed it away and opened what could be a closet…and when he opened it he letted out a gasp as a little boy gasped revealing it to be Sammy who looked scared "Bella!" he yelped as Sammi looked scared as Buggy came over "what is it?" he asked till he sawed Sammi and gasped as he became Bella "Oh"

"Sis, your not my sister, wheres Moni?" he asked as both Atticus and Bella sawed on his left arm was scratched up as the little boy teared up as Bella walked up "Hay, hay its ok, no tears, me and my friend Atticus just want to help but you need to be brave and come out, we promise we wont hurt you…ok can you do it?" she said gently holding out her hands as Sammi sniffled and took them as he stood up as Atticus guided him to the bed "there, its gonna be ok" he said as Sammi used his un injured arm to rub his tears away as Bella sat next to him placing a blanket on him "you ok? you don't need to be afraid anymore me and Atti just want to help, can you tell us what happened?" she asked as Sammi cried.

"My big sis, Moni is gone, I'm scared" he said as Bella seeing how sad he is became a Toon summoned skull surprising Sammi as he gently hugged him "shhh its ok, your safe with me and Atti" he said as Atticus nodded "she is right, is you're name Sammi? *Sammi nods* its gonna be ok so take a deep breath and calm down, we will find your family I promise, now please tell me and my friend what happened" he said as Sammi still cried "Monni, I Mis Moni I want to talk to my big sister" he said as Toon Summoned skull became Ussop "Atticus he is in a deep shock we need to find something to help him" he said as Atticus remembered the photo "And I have an idea, we need to find his teddy bear" he said "you go find his teddy, I'll stay here to keep Sammi company, and oh one more thing try to get some ointment and bandages for his wound *Pulls out the first aid key* use this I got if from behind the dresser" he said as Atticus took it "Ok I will" he said as Ussop then started to tell jokes to Sammi as Atticus noticed something as he bended down and sawed a crayon drawing of Sammi and his sister.

"Butterfly+ Space ship=surprise" he sawed as well as seeing a special jewelry box with the same symbols as he smiled _'they are so much like me and Darla, I never seen someone so close to there sibling'_ he thought as he stepped out as a strange fog flew over him surprising him "that fog that was what me and Bella sawed on the way" he said as he looked near the gate and sawed a little boys back pack spilled out.

"I better check it out, but first things first" he went to the first aid kit and using the first aid keys as he unlocked it and got some medicine for Sammi and a bandage as well "I better get these for Sammis injury" he said as he went to the bag and sawed it was all poured out and a badger was angrily guarding something, as he sawed the teddy bear he sawed in the photo, but lacked the hoodie and had a rip leg "Oh dear, It seems I have to do things in order *Sees a wind up key* starting with removing that badger, I need to get rid of him by distracting him with something else" he said as he sawed the toy mouse with its bottom popped out as he picked up a kid screw diver and closed it as he placed the wind up key in the mouse as he sawed he needed a screw.

Looking around he sawed a toy blow dryer and used the small screw driver to open it as he took the screw but sawed the battery was missing and sawed one was under the badgers paw "I can use this screw to make the mouse toy work and hopefully it can be a good distraction to get that badger away from the thing its guarding" he said as he placed the screw in in the toy mouse as he used the screwdriver to tighten it up as he winded the toy up and gave it to the badger who started to chase it leaving the battery alone as he took it "Ok *sees the hoody was all wet and not fuzzy in the shrub* now to dry out that sweater" he said as he placed the battery in the toy hair dryer and dried it off "there I bet the little teddy would love that, but I need to cut those branches off so it wont rip" he said as he sawed a little book as he opened it, as it was shown it was a pop up book as a little alien in a moon popped up with a key in its hand as he looked and sawed it was possibly connected to a locked jewelry box or something else…

"I feel like we are in a game…in a strange way" he said taking the key as he used it to open the little box as he founded some scissors and one half of a moon butterfly clip as he took them and then cutted the branches away as he gently removed the hoodie as he sawed the poor teddy bears leg "Ohh, poor little fella" he said taking it and seeing a needle he also took it to sew the bears leg back on.

He took a quick glance into the small box where he founded the scissors and sawed brown thread as he placed the needle into it as he then looked at the teddy bear as he placed the jacket back on and the piece of the Moon butterfly clip as he then sewed up the teddies leg as he picked it up "there all fix, I think Sammi will like to have you back" he said as he went into the trailer as he had to laugh as Bella was Luffy making faces as he chuckled "Oh Bella, and Sammi, I have someone who missed you" Said Atticus as Sammi smiled "Luna *Gently takes him and hugs him* Moni gave her to me" he said as Atticus then gently took his injured arm.

"I need to put medicine on your cut, so it will sting a bit but you have to be a big boy and brave" he said as Sammi looked at him and Luffy who nodded "trust him Atti wont do anything to harm a little kid like you so relax" he said as Sammi nodded as Atticus gently wipped anti-bacterial cream on the cut as Sammi flinched and hugged his teddy as Atticus wrapped a bandage on him "There all better, now please tell me and my friend what happened to your parents and sister" he asked as Sammi grew sad "My mom, Dad and sissy are gone, a monster took them! Can you two find them? please" he asked as Luffy became Ussop and pulled out his journel.

"What did this monster look like?" he said as Atticus gave him a look "What? we sawed something and faced worst don't blame me trying to help" he said as Atticus face palmed "can you do it at least with out making the kid remmb…" he started as Ussop tensed and grabbed his arm "Atticus…something is coming and…its dark" he said as the two got defensive as the little boy grew worried as the sound of something slamming against the camper as they lost balance as something ripped the roof off revealing a raven made of black smoke cawing and trying to get the three as Atticus used his super strength to punch the bird.

"Go away!" he yelled as the raven recovered and cawed angrily as it grabbed the roof as Sammi dropped Luna as Ussop grabbed him and the teddy to be a shield against the bird as the raven flew up and carried the camper shaking it as both Ussop and Atticus were tossed through the window flying as Atticus reached out to grab Sammi but missed as the trailer was flipped as the two were knocked against the concert street as they sawed the camper flipped on its side as the raven cawed as the two blanked out…

 **Authors note:** that is chapter one and it really looks like Bella is gonna miss her convention as a mystery is going on and a kids life is in danger.

But next chapter Bella and Attiucs wake up to oddly a clear sunny day and everything is all peaceful but the camper is missing…and so is Sammi, there car and all the stuff, but oddly it didn't compare to how much time passed when the fog was up and clear…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** here with a new chapter of the Mists of raven wood and I still own nothing but Bella so don't be rude.

 **Chapter 2: Ravenwood park…or a darker secret hidden**

 _Atticus voice: "Bella…Bella…bella wake up"_

Hearing Atticus voice caused a male voice to groan as Blearly eyes opened seeing the face of Atticus in a flower bush as he held a hand out as a thin armored hand grabbed it as Atticus pulled out Beetle from the shrubbery as the cursed samurai rubbed his eyes…though not to remove blearlyness…but confusion "What on? Atticus are you seeing this?!" he asked as Atticus nodded "I am, the fog is gone, so is the trailer, my car…Sammi and all the stuff is gone" he said as Beetle felt in his lower arms something "not everything Luna is still with us, and I think Sammi wants her back, and I will get her back that is a promise" he said as Atticus smiled.

"Only you bella *Gets serious* but this is really worrysome, it was foggy and now…how?" he said as Beetle gasped and Grabbed Atticus head and turned it to the Ravenwofd entrance, which looked like a hole between a gloomy reality and this nice reality before it vanished "something is going on, and I just think its getting weirder" said Atticus as Beetle after promising Luna to find Sammi pocketed her in hammerspace as he pulled out his journal showing the picture of the "beyond item" he sawed.

"Its get weirder, when we were looking through the fallen purse I sawed the statue look like a raven at rest and at flight" he said as Atticus grew concerned as he reached out to touch the 'hole' but it vanished showing the entrance is opened "I really hope its just a light trick" he said as his eyes caught on something "Bella come here" he said as Beetle ran up to him after pocketing the journal and bended down seeing a alarm clock "Huh that is in the trailer and…only 20 minutes passed?" he said as Atticus really grew concenred.

"that is too short for it to not be foggy to sunny, what is going on?" he said as Bettle patted his back "Well, come on lets see if we can find answers to our questions in the park since the gates are open" he said as Atticus nodded "Ok, and see if there is a phone to call the others" he said as the two stepped in and sawed the inside was really beautiful.

A nice carved owl covered gently in moss, the 'core' of a tree carved into a lovely map, a cute souvenir shot that looked embedded in a tree ran by a sweet women with white hair and green brown cloths and two others were talking to each other, one a fine gentleman in a coat carrying a cane and the other seemed to be a worker as he carried a barrel.

"Maybe they can help *Walks up* Hello there" said Atticus as he and Beetle stepped up "Welcome to Ravenwood park, I am Gerald Windbrush the owner" he said "Nice to meet you, my name is Atticus and this is my friend *turns and see that Beetle is still not Bella* Uh, Honzo" he said as Beetle waved using his glamour powers to make himself look like his human self "Honzo? that is a unique name, it sounds Japanese" said Gerald "It is, I was born in Japan but I wanted to come to america so I studied in school and came here with my wife and son" he said as Atticus gave the beetle samurai a look _'unique cover Bella'_ he thought as he spoke up "Well we do need a bit of help a missing family and a trailer of theres was we think taken by a odd bird made of fog and shadows and well we also need a phone, my normal iPhone was smashed by accident, my car also disappeared outside your park" he said causing Gerald to be surprised.

"What a missing family? A stolen camper? a Mysterious creature? outside my park?" he demanded/said as the two nodded as he looked at the two "I will be happy to help however I am sorry, we just opened and I didn't really see anything, and I am sorry, it seems I left my cellphone in my manson on the other side of the vally I'll go call for help, in the mean time why don't you two relax a bit and enjoy the park a bit before the crowds come" he said as the two nodded.

"Ok, I guess the park is nice, and really nature like so it maybe nice to visit as we wait" said Beetle as Atticus shrugged "sure ok" he said "Excellent, why don't you two enjoy the redwood gondola, free of charge, you can get a ticket at the souvenir shop" he said as he pulled out a rolled up parchment "Oh we just had new maps printed, here take one *Beetle takes it as he looks through it* they are pretty impressive don't they? but anycase you can find me in my residence on the other side of the vally" he said "thanks we will be sure to drop by" said Atticus as Gerald nodded and walked away as he talked to what can be the handyman.

"*Whispers* he seems nice" said Beetle however Atticus was suspicious "*Whispers* I know, but I have a bad feeling there is more going on _'more so on why did the weather change so fast'_ he thought as Beetle took note of owl carving and noticed something on the wing _'humm something is hidden under this moss'_ he thought as Atticus looked at the carved map on the wood slice _'this park has a lot of amazing stuff, but it seems the Big redwood tree is the highlight'_ he thought as the two then went to the souvenir stand.

Beetle sawed some of the post cards and smirked deciding to take a few as he looked at one "Trident Titin, the second largest redwood in the world" oooh Atti we got to get some for our friends" he said as Atticus nodded "Sure and *takes one of the postcards with the redwood* I sawed it from across the park it is really impressive" he said pocketing it as Beetle took a few others.

"Welcome to the park sirs, I overhured you two talking to , I am sorry for what has happened it must have been terrifying" said the suviner shop lady as the two nodded "It was but luckily we got out with our lives, just a bad head ache" said Beetle rubbing the top of his armored head "Well I am sorry to say I didn't witness anything *Pushes out two tickets* Heres that redwood gondola ticket you might as well enjoy the view, it will be quite a while before help arrives" she said as Atticus took the ticket "Thanks anyway mame, we will sure be able to enjoy it" he said "Good bye, and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask the park staff" she said as the two nodded and walked away.

"she is nice Atti we need to talk to her more" said Beetle smiling as Atticus just frowned "Bella, something is wrong here, everyone is to nice and friendly and it worries me it feels faked, we need to look around" he said as Beetle grew worried "Are you sure?" he asked as Atticus nodded "Positive" he said as he grabbed his upper arm "Now come on" he said as the two walked up the path as they sawed a large wooden face carved in a tree, Atticus studied over the tree taking note of a strange symbol "I wonder if it has any meaning" he mumbled as Beetle stepped away to what he can tell is a snack bar as he sawed the owl on top of the door change "again?" he said as he touched it making it look back into a owl as he looked down and was surprised to see something under the door of the snack bar.

"What the?" he said as he bended down and pulled the partway in item and was shocked to see it was a Rocket ship pendent!

"Atti-ATTICUS!" he yelled becoming Lord Shen (Kung Fu panda) as Atticus ran up to the peacock as he showed Atticus the pendent and the picture of Sammi and Luna "Atti this Rocket ship pendent, it belonged to Sammi he had it around his neck" he said as both Atticus and Bella flashed back to see the poor scared little boy who wanted his sister back

 _Sammis voice: my sis, where is Moni…she is gone…I am scared_

"Bella, what is this necklace doing under the snack door? is Sammi in there? But they all claimed to have not seen a thing…" said Atticus as Shen pocketed the pendent and photo "then there is a chance they lied to us, but why did they? and I sawed a 'beyond' thing *Points to the carving above the snack door* and it was that carving, I am getting a sick feeling in my core Atti, and I hate it" he said as Atticus got sturn faced "Just what is going on in this place?" he whispered as his eyes caught a note on the sign "Closed for renavations" he read as Shen scoffed "big lie I bet *tries to open the door* Its locked Atti *sees the key* I see the the key atti should I use a rock to get in?" he asked picking up a rock as Atticus grabbed it "lets try something, calmer then using a rock" he said putting it down "now come on lets keep going north and find a better solution to open the door" he said as the albino peacock growled pouted but obeyed as the two walked further down the path and sawed the Gondola and Gerald going in as they sawed the handyman seemed to hammer and work on a barrel.

Shen then sawed the tool box for the worker and subtile stole a glass cutter as Atticus raised a eyebrow as he shrugged and gestured to fall back to the snack bar as Atticus questioned why he stole it as Shen became Sanji (One piece) "It was a emergency and we needed to find Sammi and get in" he said using it to create a hole as he turned the key and opened the door.

"I am still a lady so I go in first" he said stepping in as Atticus followed rolling his eyes ' _some lady, more like Cherry but showing her perky side'_ he thought following the pirate chef as he took his lolly pop out in confusion as he looked around "strange this place was locked but we founded no exit" he said as Atticus looked below at the bear skinned rug "Or is there" he said pushing it aside revealing a secret door with a raven on top but something to place in the hole.

"we need something to be the key" he said as Sanji looked at the cash register and quickly placed the crank on it and turned it as it opened revealing a token as he grabbed it and gave it to Atticus "Will this do?" he asked as Atticus nodded as he placed it in the slot as it opened revealing a puzzle.

there was a red and green pin and gears and to Atticus eyes it showed that if the pins are moved they will moved the gears in the path for each one. "I think we need to get the pins up to the raven wings said Sanji becoming blackbeard as the giant kneeled close to Atticus as he nodded "I know that now lets see here…" he started as it didn't take to long as he got both pins to there right places as the ravens wing unfurled as the door opened "Way to go Atti" said Blackbeard as Atticus sawed it was dark as he stepped down "Its a bit dark, Bella do you have something to light the way?" he said however before the Yami Yami user can respond the partway giant was pushed as he accidentally pushed Atticus off the ladder and pancaked him on the hard ground, as Atticus was glad to have his super strength to have handle Blackbeards weight as he looked up and sawed a shadowed figure as the figure closed the door leaving them in the dark, and with more questions then answers.

 **Authors note:** wow I made two updates in in one day, and it was just me looking at the first part of the walkthrough of the game. But now anyway next chapter Bella and Atticus are stuck underground and must find a way out and meet a prisoner locked up and must find cooperation with him to get free.


End file.
